Toby and the Chocolate Factory
by Tobias Danielle Raccoon
Summary: After Willy Wonka dies and left the factory to Charlie Bucket, Toby, Sam, Dylan, and Jared receive the four golden tickets. Who will be the next heir of the chocolate factory? or will the chocolate factory no longer sell it's chocolate and be closed forever? Read and review and I know I haven't been posting.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The Golden Ticket

Toby shivered as he walked through the eternally frozen streets of Stratsberg. Candy Unlimited, the only candy shop in Stratsberg, was only a mile down the road. Candy Unlimited was the only candy store in Lagen that sold Wonka Bars. Toby saw a paper stuck to a telephone pole. He rushed to the candy store. With twenty five dollars in his pocket, which he was supposed to buy a horse with, he entered the giant candy store of sweets and happiness. He came back with a small donkey and a bag of Wonka Bars. "WE TOLD YOU TO BRING BACK A HORSE! NOT A FILTHY DONKEY AND A BAG OF CANDY!" Trissa yelled at Toby and slapped him. "I-I'm sorry! It was tempting!" Toby apologized. "You ain't sorry for nothing boy!" Trissa said and walked across the small house. "You're not having supper tonight boy." "I never get supper so what's the point?" Toby mumbled. "WHAT WAS THAT BOY?!" Trissa screamed. "Nothing!" Toby climbed up the ladder to his room which was a half finished attic. Toby took a chocolate bar out of the bag. He opened it and saw something golden shine from the opened wrapper. Slowly, Toby took out the golden item from the candy bar. "I-It's a g-golden t-ticket!" Toby stammered. "I heard a golden ticket!" Grandpa Jackson said. Trissa laughed. "A golden ticket?! Those are gone! This may be the second time Willy Wonka opened his factory but this time it's four tickets! Plus, Charlie Bucket owns the factory now. I think it's a prank." "I haven't seen a golden ticket in years, come down here grandson." Jackson said. Toby jumped down and showed his grandfather the ticket. "My stars, it really is a golden ticket!" Toby looked at the back and read it. "November 5th… That's my birthday, and it's tomorrow!" Toby said. "Then we'd better fix up that mess of hair you have!" Toby didn't fix his hair at all the next day…


	2. The Factory

Chapter Two: The Factory

When Toby and his grandfather Jackson arrived to the factory, the three other contestants were already there. There were two girls and one boy other than Toby himself. One of the girls was blonde and the other had black hair, they were the same height. The blonde's name was Sam and the black haired girl was Dylan. The boy's name was Jared.

_**PLEASE ENTER! **_

Eight people entered the factory, four parents and four children. Jared looked at Toby's messy hair. How did it look nice when it hadn't been brushed for years?

_**CLOST THE GATES!**_

Toby heard the metal creaking and turned around to see the gates close shut. He walked backwards until he ran into someone. "Better watch where you go young sir, no one likes it when you run into them." A voice said. Toby turned around and saw Charlie Bucket. "Good morning starshine, the Earth says hello!" Charlie said. "Now, should we get strait to the factory or should we stay for a show?" He asked. "I wanna go inside the factory! NOW!" Dylan demanded. "You know, I once knew a girl like you, her name was Veruca Salt and she was really annoying. But I guess we can skip the show." Charlie walked inside and the guests followed. "You can leave your coats anywhere, it gets warm in here." Charlie said and took off his coat. Toby kept his hoodie on, Jared threw his coat on the floor and the girls carefully took off their scarves and coats as if they thought they would break a nail.

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

_**Well, I posted the next chapter **_**Pascall of the Forogers! **_**And thank you for saying I have great grammar! I feel loved! I'll post even more now!**_

_**Toby out**_


	3. The Oompa Loompas

Chapter Three: The Oompa Loompas

Toby put his hands in his pocket and followed Charlie Bucket. "Why is the door so small? We won't be able to fit through it." Jared said. "So we can keep all the sweet and Chocolately goodness inside!" Charlie unlocked a small door and opened the entire wall. The girls and Jared ran inside while Toby just observed from the hallway. "aren't you gonna go inside?" Charlie asked. "Oh, yeah, it's just…" Toby trailed off. "You can't eat candy with those braces can you?" Charlie inquired. "I can eat chocolate, but not any of these sweets." "Hmm, well you can have this than." Charlie gave Toby a chocolate bar and they walked inside. "What is that?" Toby's British accent rang through Charlie Bucket's ears. Charlie looked where Toby was pointing. "That, my friend, is an Oompa Loompa." "I want an Oompa Looma daddy!" Dylan said. Jared looked at the chocolate waterfall. "Waterfall is most important." Charlie said, startling Jared. "It mixes the chocolate, turns it out, and makes it light and frothy. By the way, no other chocolate factory in the world mixes its chocolate by waterfall." Drums startled Toby with the steady beat. Charlie and the guests walked towards a plastic blue boat shaped like a seahorse. "Everyone aboard!" Charlie announced. They all climbed in and sat down


	4. Dylan and the Chocolate River

Chapter Four: Dylan and the Chocolate River

"Here, have some chocolate, you look like you haven't eaten for days!" Charlie said and gave Toby a ladle full of warm chocolate. The ten year old drank half and gave the other half to his Grandfather. "Thanks, do you know how the real Willy Wonka acted?" Toby asked. Charlie had a flashback to when he himself was in the chocolate factory. "Yeah… I thought he was a great person at first, then I found out he was such a jerk. But he became a good person after I won." Charlie responded. A group of badgers where carrying candy bars to other rooms. "Daddy, I want badgers like those!" Dylan said and pointed at the group. "Can we buy a badger?" Mr. Derriks said. "No, the badgers aren't for sell sir!" Charlie said. "Then I'll get one myself!" Dylan said and she jumped out of the boat skillfully landing on the platform not far from the boat. "Leave us over there." Charlie pointed at the platform Dylan jumped onto. "I'll take this one!" Dylan took a bluish looking badger and the others tackled the girl to the ground. Sam smiled. _She was never gonna be my friend even if we said we would! _She thought. The bluish badger took a meter and put on Dylan's forehead. It signaled and the badgers threw Dylan in the river. "Dang, she was rotten…" Charlie said. "Oh, this is the Inventing Room! Let's go inside!" They all got off the boat and walked inside through the giant circular door into the Inventing Room.

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~_

_**How chu all like? Good? Bad? Terribru? Give me your opinion! And I cheat for good grammar and spelling by da way. Review if I should continue any story! Or tell me what category I should try out :3 Peace! Toby**_


End file.
